Chatmasters
Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming... or someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find crazos, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Though this is beginning to improve - better behaved regulars means a healthier chat! Chatmaster's Mods: Chatmasters currently has no resident mods at the moment but Sten123 always tries his best to come :) We usually rely on Modfriend to help us out. 'InsomniacDreamer' Visit Ins' Profile! (Ins, Insomniac) Our newly resident mod! She's uber phun and smexy too >.>. We hope she stays and that everyone will respect her. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile http://cdn4.kongregate.com/user_avatars/0016/7828/S_Birds1.png Sten123's avatar (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie S-DAWG) - Now owns Great Plains chatroom. Helped reconstruct this page! Sten is the nicest british fellow you'll ever meet in Chatmasters. To continue, Sten is very good at AFK'ing and a good Drone. He likes warm summer days Cold Rainy days, and tea. Sten also likes to * shrug* alot, It's his answer to most things, he also is an avid facepalmer, and facedesker. :D Catch Phrase: Meh. :P >.< One quote: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Owner of the chat, though he almost to never shows up there, but he's a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray" along with pleasent games such as Spewer. 'Zshadow' Visit Zshadow's Profile (Z, shad) Our most called modfriend. Invented that koolPhantom and Z website. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as zaraki...Modfriendis where u can catch all of these dudes/dudettes and more. Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell u to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... Style_Grace Visit Grace's Profile (Grace, Barbie) Style_Grace is a friendly, yet sassy girl who is not afraid to take action in times of suspense. Don't mess with her, as she is good friends w/ LexiiLuv :S Veloxio Visit Vel's Profile (Vel, Velox) Veloxio is a friendly and old chatmasters regular who's been known by many. He likes the the chat to be clean just like many others. L3xiiLuV Visit Lexii's Profile (Lexii, Lex) Lexii is a very active girl of Chatmasters. Everyone seems very nice to her, and she seems nice to everyone else....sorta. You'll catch her around for quite some time though. 4thPerson Visit 4thPerson's Profile (4th) A rather quiet fellow who is a good friend of iPraise. StellarEclipse Visit StellarEclipse's Profile (Stellar, Eclipse) A newcomer to Chatmasters who's tryin to live it up. He has alot to live up to raise his rep and gain respect on these streets. UchihaSean Visit UchihaSean's Profile (UchihaSean, Musica_Entreri, Sean_Nesquik) Uchiha has been in Chatmasters by a year. Used to chill in Ninja Chat, but said "screw this, I'm gonna to be a master of the chat." Quote: " Hey guys, what're we trolling today? " '' iPraise Visit iPraise's Profile (Praise) One of our fellow friends of chatmasters who's more than happy to be your friend. He's a good friend of the 4thPerson. Green_ Visit Green_'s Profile (Green) Green is a standard character in chatmasters. From what we've gathered he's studying engineering and loves fascism. He knows a couple of different languages and spends most of his day idly by, playing games and harassing people for their grammar. It's a pretty standard set of actions. Not much is known about Green, but he's in the room quite often. He has alot to redempt from due to his actions as he was known has "HenryHate" as history tells, but he is making up for it quite steadily. 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) A fellow friendly Chatmasters user who founded the Chatmasters Wiki. There's not much bad to say about him. It's very likely to give you a helping hand in anything possible in his knowledge. Quote: ''*pulls up pants* alright, time to straighten out you whippersnappers narutorules7777: Chaos, stop acting like an old fart. 'legendjunior' Visit legendjunior's Profile (lj, legend, junior) Zach is a close friend to Chaos_J who's been by his side for quite awhile. He has been off awhile but has came back for more fun. He is currently a DJ and he can take a good joke. A signature quote: ''CJ!!!!! IMA KILL YOU!!!! 'Edyy214' Visit Edyy214's Profile. (Edwin, DO NOT CALL HIM EDDY!) A very known Chatmasters user who has been off for awhile. Last time we saw him, he was attempting to better himself. We'll see the results of his redemption when/if he comes back. BombSquadCrew Visit Bsc's Profile (Dopey, 1k, Dopeboy / BSC, Bomb) Andre is a real good guy who has also take part of the redemption wave Chatmasters has experienced. He is real funny, but can take things a little too far... Quote: " I'm here, now where's my sex? " '' Kralik Visit Kralik's Profile (Kral) A semi-troll who is apparenty trying to better himself. He is gifted at starting rather fights......or pissing off people. 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Europa, Nick) Also somewhat helped with this page. One of the only decent yet crazy (at times) citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach(HE DOES! xD) anti-governmental rhetoric. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy(in the form of making the said cancer cells feel uncomfortable in chat and leave on their own accord) on chatmasters with Chloe. Formed the Kewl Krew (informally) with Chloeandthehawk to combat a renewed presence of pre-pubescent online relationships and the cancer that spawns from these groups was becoming increasingly powerful. The cancer needed to be stopped, and when Europa noticed the formation of the massive tumor "Kool Crew", he decided something needed to be done. So on a half-baked idea, Swiftrift(Luke) and Europa(Nick) decided to form the Kewl Krew to bring Kongregatian justice to Chatmasters. 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (Swift, Luke) The crazy pothead of chatmasters, talk to him if you wanna laugh, give him ketchup and he'll eat a troll Quote: ''when god gives you lemons, squirt them in his eyes and steal the pepsi under his desk 'ChoxZ' Visit ChoxZ's Profile (Chox, Z, Are) A Norwegian lad who happens to work for a concert place thingy. He will probably harass you a bit, but it's all in rather good fun. He is also better than you... at everything. A quote: ChoxZ: < or GTFO If you were not added in the regular (or mod) list, please whisper to Chaos_J about it and we will get to it ASAP Our Trolls The trolls of Chatmasters aren't neccesarily specific. Assumptionally, they like to mix it up About Chatmasters......At Night. (CAN) So you might be asking to yourself right about now: "What is this CAN?! Can I open it? Can I eat what's inside of it?" "Can I empty mah tank in it??!".... well, I can tell you right now that you can't open CAN, we hope you don't eat anyone/anything in CAN, and if you empty your tank in it, everyone/everything will avoid you, but you can really enjoy it. CAN stands for Chatmasters At Dark, and it's probably the most relaxing time of Chatmasters :D and specifically when I say dark, I mean Chatmasters GMT-EST (timezones) In CAN, you can expect a nice conversation going on, and the nicest of mods dropping by who also loves to take part of the convo, cuz hey! We're Chatmasters!!.....at night... You can expect some of the regular day regs in CAN aswell, but the best part....there's hardly any trolls!....It's kinda like the opposite of Chatmasters in the day...kinda ironic eh? Laws of Chatmasters -All moderators are encourage to keep extra watch on trolls, as there are evidently many of them. -All shall follow the Kongregate Conduct Chatmasters News Local and recent news in the Chatmasters Chatroom by the Chatmasters, for the Chatmasters. If you have any interesting information, tell Chaos_J or any other helpers of this page. Chirstmas Time! Due to the festival holidays occuring during this seasonal year, Chatmasters decided to take pride in the holiday. Most trolls troll less often, and more people are in a happier mood, if only this was Chatmasters most of the time. Gone, But Not Forgotten HenryHate has been perma-banned, according to site administrators. This move comes after several bannings and vannings. While one report said that on the third day, Henry rose from the land of the banned, this has yet to be confirmed. Whatever has happened, HenryHate will always be remembered for bringing lulz and good times to all. Category:The Kewl Krew